SuperWhoMerLockSnK (Apocalypse AU)
by AU-Fanfictions
Summary: superwhomerlock/snk crossover apocalypse au.
1. Doctor Who - The Doctor

_Doctor Who_

The Doctor, or David as not too many people know him, glanced out the window of the airplane taking him back to the United States. It hadn't been long since he lost Donna, Amy, and Clara back in the United Kingdom, making his heart lead him back to the land of the free. So there he was, running away from his emotions again, as Clara had told him many times before. He tried not to think of them, but something would always come up that would make him remember his most loyal companions. The clouds provided a safe haven, and the Doctor found himself hoping that he could maybe stay up there forever.

But he was smarter than that, and he knew that the plane would soon land. And he knew that he would meet some other poor girl that would become his friend, companion, and he would lose her too.

There was a slight change in the atmosphere that snapped the Doctor out of his train of thoughts as a young flight attendant raced by him and back into the cockpit. When she came back out, her expression was fear-stricken, blue eyes wide with horror, as she braced herself against the door. She made eye contact with the Doctor, and they stayed that way for the longest time, until she nodded at him, gesturing towards the back of the plane.

She immediately regained her composure, and smiled, but the Doctor could see through her facade. She made her way to the back of the plane, the Doctor following suit.

"Hi, um, I don't know how to say this...but I trust you. It's something about your eyes that makes me want to tell you that something strange is happening and I–"

The speaker came on, interrupting the young attendant, "good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen, we will be landing in five minutes. I repeat, we will be landing in five minutes, thank you for riding with United Kingdom Airlines."

"You were saying," the Doctor reads the girl's name tag, "Mary?"

"Yes, um, earlier today...I um, I don't know," she begins to roll up the sleeve on her right arm, but pauses, "don't scream okay?"

The Doctor nods and takes Mary's hand in his, rolling up the sleeve for her.

What he sees does shock him, but he does his best not to exclaim, no need to attract the attention of the passengers and worry them. There appears to be a bite mark on Mary's wrist, and lining it, are her veins, but the colors are tinted black, instead of purple or red. the veins reach all the way up to her elbow, just before her forearm begins.

"What happened?" The Doctor asks, drawing Mary's arm closer to his face, so that he could see the infection better.

"This morning, I was tending to my grandmother, she's ill. And she was asleep, so I was changing her blankets for fresh ones. Then, out of nowhere, she up and bit my wrist! I had to call my father into the room so that he could see her and that's when I left for work. I feel sick now, and it really hurts."

The Doctor nodded and folded Mary's sleeve back down onto her wrist, "as soon as this plane lands, you need to get yourself to a hospital. It looks like the wound is heavily infected, and you really need to get it looked at. But this is a strange event."

Mary nodded, and gave her thanks to the Doctor, turning on her heel and walking back down to the cockpit, but stopping in her tracks and walking back to him, "I didn't catch your name."

"I go by the Doctor," he says with a small, hurt smile, but she doesn't catch on.

"Thank you, Doctor," she says with a bright smile.

The Doctor heads back to his seat, and finally sees the green areas of what is Pennsylvania, he doesn't know why he chose that one out of all fifty states, but he craved something different than the cheery atmosphere of the U.K. There's slight turbulence right before they land, and the Doctor frowns, the cockpit is eerily quiet, and the captain hasn't announced that they've landed.

The landing is rough, so rough that the inhalers come out, landing in front of the passengers. Several scream, or jump slightly in their chairs in surprise, and the plane comes to a sudden halt, skidding until it stops.

"What's going on?" A woman across the aisle calls out, there is panic in her face.

"Calm down, calm down," the Doctor says, "there's no point in panicking, I will go check with the Captain."

The Doctor gets up and makes his way down the aisle and into the cockpit. There's strange noises further down the room, like inhumanly grunting, and the slush of liquid. "Hello? Captain? Mary?" The Doctor calls out, but there is no response, just the same noises as before.

As the Doctor makes his way further down the hallway, he seems a gleam of red, sticky liquid that stops him dead in his tracks. "Mary?" He calls out again, this time, he is greeted by a small, and weak, "help," by a male voice. And that's when he sees Mary, on top of the pilot, chewing on his leg. His stomach is torn open, leaving his insides like ribbons, some even, lying on the floor around him.

"...run..." he wheezes before he lays his head down, brown eyes staring up at the ceiling, seeing absolutely nothing.

The Doctor backs out of the room, before Mary, or whatever is left of her, notices him. But as he's backing out, he trips over a can of soda, grabbing her attention. She screams at him, and charges towards him. The Doctor opens and shuts the door behind him, the panic stricken passengers can see Mary through the small round window, pounding on the door.

"Oh my god," one of them mutters.

"You all need to evacuate, now!" The Doctor orders.

No one questions him, and they all hurriedly make their way towards the nearest exit. But the Doctor can feel his feet slipping out from beneath him, and Mary pounding on the door still. He can't hold the door much longer, and there are many passengers still leaving the plane.

"Hurry–" but he can't get any other words out because as the last few are leaving the plane, Mary succeeds in pushing the door open.

The Doctor stumbles and falls back into a seat, and Mary runs over to a passenger, the woman that had spoken up earlier and proceeds to take a bite out of her shoulder.

The Doctor grimaces as she screams and runs over to the woman, tearing Mary off of her and onto the floor. But before she can get back up, he steps on her head, over and over and over again, until the once beautiful, blond haired, blue eyed girl, is nothing but a mess of sticky, red blood and pulp on the plane floor.

The Doctor trails his sights back to the woman, she is resting in one of the seats, hand on her shoulder and wailing profusely.

"Hey, it's ok, come with me, we'll get you to a Doctor," he picks her up and wraps her arm, the one that isn't hurt, around his shoulder, leading her out the door.

Small, week, groans can be heard from the cockpit, but the Doctor knows he should keep moving, who knows how fast those things can move.

But outside is more chaos than inside the plane. Already, there are fires everywhere, and more and more of those monsters, running around after the others.

The Doctor recognizes many of the faces he'd seen in the plane, and melancholy strikes his sad heart. He leads the woman as far away from the airport as he can, laying her down in a small warehouse, "stay here," he says, touching her forehead, she has a high fever and he doesn't know how long she has, "I will go get help."

With that he runs out of the warehouse, running into two boys, both carrying guns, on his way out.

"Sorry," the taller one mutters.

"Come on, Sammy," the other says,and with that, they run back, towards the airport.

Without them knowing, the Doctor follows, "hey, take me with you," he says.

The shorter one turns around and faces the Doctor, catching him with his unnaturally green eyes, "why should we?"

"Dean..." the taller one says with a sigh.

"No, Sam. He could be one of them," the one called Dean says pushing the taller one, Sam, behind him.

"I'm not," the Doctor says, wiping sweat from his forehead, "I haven't been bitten or anything," he pleads.

Dean pauses, thinking it over, but finally gives in and walks away, towards a midnight-blue car, parked a few feet away.

"Just follow us," Sam says, running after Dean.


	2. SnK - Levi

_Shingeki no Kyojin - Levi _

Levi eyes the back passangers through the mirror, this road trip was not as fun as he was told it would be.

"Dad!" Lia, his seventeen year old daughter – an uncanny copy of her mother, Petra – whined from the back seat, "tell Ymir to stop, she's being annoying." Through the mirror, Levi could see his daughter roll her eyes, a smug smirk on Ymir's face.

Petra scoffs and looks away, slipping her hand into Levi's free hand.

"You heard the girl, Ymir," Levi warned, "cut it out."

From the back, Christa glared at Ymir. She hit her wife on the arm, and Ymir winced, feigning hurt, "leave Lia alone, Ymir." Christa cautioned.

Ymir rolled her eyes, a loosed a low chuckle, she gently nudged Lia's shoulder, and Lia looked down in mock disgust, "we're just having a bit of fun, aren't we, Lia?" Ymir asks, meeting Levi's eyes through the mirror, a smug look on her face.

"Shut the hell up, Ymir."

From the back, and front of the car, Christa and Petra both gasp. "You watch your tone, young lady." Christa says, looking at Lia incredulously.

"Mind your language, Lia," Petra warns, pouring patience, and reason into her voice naturally, her kind-natured personlity not allowing her to sound hostile at all.

"Mom," Lia groans, "she's being obnoxious!"

"I'm not even doing anything anymore!" Ymir whines, crossing her arms across her chest, but still smiling.

"Ymir, seriously, cut it out." Christa says, though it sounds more like a plea, as opposed to a command. Ymir just rolls her eyes, a looses yet another low chuckle.

"What's so funny, _Ymir_?" Lia asks, spitting Ymir's name like it's poison in her mouth.

Ymir just shrugs, looking around the car, not meeting Lia's poisonous glare. "Oh, nothing," Ymir muses.

"Go to hell."

And that sparks an entire movement in the back. All three girls are shouting at each other, and Petra has turned around, trying to regain control, but her quiet nature doesn't get her anywhere, and she slumps back into the chair, sighing in defeat.

"Levi, do something," Petra pleads, her hazel eyes are tired, but her face is pleading for him to get the girls to stop.

Levi takes his eyes off of the road for a few seconds to face the girls, "cut it out. Ymir, switch spots with Christa so that she's in the middle, and you won't be next to Lia. If this continues, I will turn this car–"

"Dad! Look out!" Levi's eyes flick back to the road, but it's much too late.

He doesn't hit the brakes in time, and he hits a poor soul on the road, flesh and bone collides with metal. The only thing heard on the lonely highway was the crunch of bones against the hood of the old minivan, and the sound of the brakes screeching to a halt.

"Oh my god," Lia murmurs, her eyes are wide, awe-stricken, and full of terror.

Without moments hesitation, the four adults undo their seatbelts and climb out. "Honey, I think it'd be best if you stay in here," Petra tells Lia, who agrees without arguing.

Levi makes his way to the front of the car, his stoic expression changing into something a little more scared. "God damn it," he mutters, rubbing at his forehead.

Ymir and Christa kneel by the body of a man, who looks like he could be in his forties. His skin is sickly pale, and Levi can't help but notice how. . . _decayed _. . . he looks. Petra clenches her eyes shut, and buries her face into Levi's chest, not bearing to look at the dead man behind him.

But that's when a small groan escapes the man's lips.

Levi frowns, and Christa moves a little closer, "sir?" she asks, her voice trembling, ivory white fingertips shaking as she reaches for his arm, "sir, are you okay?"

In about three seconds, the man manages to climb up onto Christa, trying to tear at her throat. A scream tears itself from Christa's throat, and she's holding him back by his throat, her arms getting ready to give way at any second. "Ymir!" She yelps, the man's weight threatning to come down on her almost instantly.

Ymir is on him in less than a few seconds, tearing him off her wife and throwing him to the side. She growls in anger and charges at him, punching him over and over in the face, but to no avail, the man remains standing. In the end, she pulls out her gun, and shoots him in the head.

From inside the car, a scream can be heard. Levi whirls around, and sees another one of those things pounding on the car window, Lia huddled in the farther corner, hugging her knees close to her chest, eyes shut tight. "Oh my god! Dad!" She screams.

Levi pulls himself apart from Petra, and tears the gun out of Ymir's hand. Just one bullet to the brain, and the thing falls, prone, and level to the low grass. In the distance, Petra sees more of the monsters, and she hisses in anger.

"Everyone, in the car, now!" She orders, and no one hesitates, no one argues, everyone follows suit and climbs into the car,

Without moments hesitation, Levi starts the car, and peels out of the parking spot.

In the back, Christa is comforting Lia, who is shaking, and crying profusely, and it isn't long before they are far enough from the things that everyone can finally breathe.

"What the _hell _were those things?" Ymir questions, turning her body around to check if they're following them.

"I don't know," Levi admits, shrugging.

Everyone is silent, no one dares to speak, because they all know what they've done. They all know that both Levi, and Ymir, have someone else's blood on their hands.

Petra's hazel eyes find Levi's midnight-black ones, and he looks away, suddenly unable to think under his wife's unintentionally intense stare, "you killed someone," she murmurs, almost as if it were a lie, and she was trying to convince herself that it wasn't true.

"Those weren't humans, Petra," Ymir scoffs, looking out the window.

"It doesn't matter, Ymir. It's still a–"

Petra is interrupted by the sound of a car sputtering, and it isn't long before the old minivan comes to a halt in the middle of the road. From the backseat, Ymir groans, and Levi hits the steering wheel in frustration.

"Great. Just _fucking _great." Ymir hisses in frustration.

"What are we going to do now?" Christa asks, eyes wide, trying to move to much, for Lia is resting on her, her head against Christa's chest.

Petra shrugs, and glances up at Levi, "we could hitchhike," she suggests, her body tensing as she waits for a reaction.

Levi shakes his head, "let me check the engine first. Ymir, follow me outside," he orders, not losing his way since he left the army.

Being the good little soldier she was trained to be, Ymir follows, going out to the hood of the car with Levi. Once they open it, both wince, realizing that there was no use, the engine was busted, and the old minivan could carry on, no more.

"Yep," Ymir sighs, "it's gone, alright."

Before Levi can suggest anything, Petra is climbing out of the car and holding out her thumb, pointing in the direction of Pennsylvania, where her parents live.

"Petra," Levi sighs, pouring reason into his voice.

"No," Petra says sharply, she regains her composure, "no," she murmurs a little more softly, "this is the only chance we've got."

"She has a point," Ymir says, following suit, and leaning against the car, and pointing her thumb in the same direction.

Levi sighs in frustration, but is surprised when a car actually stops, and two men climb out, one smiling, and the other with a smug look, similar to that of Ymir's on his face.

"Hi," the one with the darker hair says, a cheery look on his face, "did you need help?" He asks, a thick, european accent to his voice.

"Yeah," Ymir says, pushing herself off the car, "our engine's busted."

"How messed up is it?" The blond one asks, making his way over to the engine, causing the black haired one to roll his eyes.

"You'll have to pardon Arthur," he says with an apologetic smile, "he can be a bit of an idiot sometimes. I'm Merlin," he says, holding his hand out for Petra to shake.

"Petra," she says with a warm smile, "and this is my husband, Levi."

"Pleasure," Merlin says, shaking both of their hands.

A few seconds later, Arthur comes back, standing by Merlin's side. "Well, there's no fixing the engine on that thing, so why don't you just come with us? We're Pennsylvania bound, and there's plenty of room in our van." Arthur says, pointing back at it.

Without moments hesistation, everyone climbs into their car, even Lia, who doesn't know who these men are.

For the first time in a long time, Levi feels like he can trust someone, without actually having to get to know them first.

And the trip to Pennsylvania, is a calm, serene one. Little did the group know, that something big awaited them.


	3. Merlin - Arthur

_Merlin - Arthur_

Arthur slid out of the front door of his and his boyfriend, Merlin's, house, and into their silver, 2014, Nissan Oz van. He slid into the driver's seat, not needing to adjust the seat since him and Merlin are roughly the same size, Merlin being admittedly taller, by a few inches. After turning on the ignition and feeling the cool air sift through his goldenrod hair, Arthur leaned back in the seat and closed his eyes.

They'd been planning a trip to Pennsylvania for months now, the Ohio atmosphere driving Merlin, quote unquote, "insane," out of his mind. Although Arthur didn't mind leaving the cheery state of Ohio, – he didn't mind doing much for Merlin, considering he always puts his needs and desires before his own – he still questioned why Merlin had chosen Pennsylvania of all the fifty states on this godforsaken country. They could have gone to Paris, Rome, Italy. But Merlin chose Pennsylvania. Arthur didn't question this, because just seeing a smile on the blue eyed boy made him happy enough to do whatever he asked of him.

Patience running out, however, Arthur glanced at his wrist watch, and sighed, honking at the wheel slightly. "Where are you, Merlin?" He asked, speaking to no one in particular.

And just before he was about to honk again, almost as if Merlin had read his mind – which he had no doubt that Merlin could do, he was capable of almost anything – Merlin slipped out of the front door, locking it behind him with the dirty golden key. As Merlin climbed into the passenger seat of the silver Oz, he smiled cheerfully up at his boyfriend, the same smile that had caused Arthur to fall so hard for him when they had first met.

"Ready to go?" Arthur asked, placing one hand on the steering wheel, and checking in the rear view mirror to make sure no cars were pulling out of the neighboorhood. This was highly unlikely, since they lived on a small town on the outskirts of Ohio, and almost nobody left, but old habits die hard for the city boy.

Merlin nodded, and reached down for Arthur's free hand, taking it in his own. Arthur's nerves were alive where Merlin touched him, still not accustomed, and he wasn't sure if he'd ever be, to Merlin's touch, "let's go," the black haired boy breathed, ocean-blue eyes trailing back to the garage door, almost as if saying bye to the old, reliable, and comfy house of theirs.

Arthur smiled, a wide, sincere grin turning the corners of his lips upwards, and pulled out of the driveway, and out onto the road. Instinctively, Arthur reached out towards the radio, and turned it on. A fast paced 80's song, which he was more than sure was Bon Jovi, almost silently carried on through the car. Arthur couldn't help but smile as Merlin mouthed the words to "Wanted Dead or Alive," by Bon Jovi dramatically.

"This song," Merlin said with a small chuckle, blue eyes wandering over to Arthur.

Arthur shivered under his boyfriend's stare, and he felt a brief moment of serenity.

But that moment was short lived.

"Arthur," Merlin mused, a small, tight smile on his face, "I need to go to the bathroom." He muttered quickly under his breath, giving Arthur's hand a tight squeeze, almost as if reassuring himself that Arthur's hand wouldn't leave his.

"Merlin," Arthur sighed, his voiced tired, annoyed almost, "are you sure?" He asked finally, glancing quickly over at the boy with the midnight-black hair.

Merlin nodded, and looked at Arthur, "yep. One-hundred percent." He breathed, feigning urgency.

Arthur chuckled, "alright, look up there, there's a QuickTrip, we'll stop there. Maybe we can get some snacks to eat on the way there." He suggested, sighing in relief once his boyfriend approved of the idea.

Arthur pulled into the QuickTrip, and exited the car, walking to the front of it and waiting for Merlin to walk side by side with him, hand in hand. Merlin quickly caught up, and took his hand, lightly jogging to the entrance, and sighing in relief once he spotted the men's restroom.

"I won't be long," Merlin said, handing Arthur twenty dollars, "buy whatever you think is best." He said, taking off in the direction of the bathroom.

Arthur scoffed, stuffing his hands in his pockets, and searching the aisles of the surprisingly clean gas station. He picked out a few chips, water, drinks and several other snacks for the road, and waited for Merlin to leave the bathroom, standing by the door. He was taking a longer time than he should have, even for Merlin, but he dismissed the thought once he realized that he's probably just profusely washing his hands, "afraid of the diseases he could contract from the bathrooms."

But oh, was he wrong.

Arthur was only alerted when he heard crashing noises coming from inside the men's bathroom. He quickly pushed himself off of the wall he was leaning against, but hesitantly made his way to the bathroom door. It was then that Merlin flew out of the door, his body landing on the floor with a heavy thud, head hitting against the floor with a sickening crack. Arthur's blue eyes widened in horror as he saw the monstrosity above his boyfriend, and his best friend, and wasted no time tearing the thing off of him, it getting stuck as it topples over onto some food racks, and pulling Merlin onto his feet, dragging him into the car.

"What in the bloody hell was that, Merlin?" Arthur asked, peeling out of the QuickTrip parking lot, chest rising and falling rather quickly, still in shock.

Merlin shook his head, blue eyes wide, and voice shaking, "I-I don't know. He just-he just attacked me, I didn't even do anything." The blue eyed boy explained, his voice showing truth, and fear.

Arthur slid his hand into Merlin's, and gave it a reassuring squeeze, "don't worry, you're okay," Arthur said, bringing Merlin's hand up to his lips, planting a quick kiss on his knuckles, "you're okay," he repeated, almost as if reassuring himself that it was true, and that Merlin really was okay.

In a few minutes, Merlin's fear and shakiness subsided, and he was back to his cheerful self, which in turn, calmed Arthur's nerves a whole lot more. Still hand in hand, and quiet as the dead, the boys made their way to Pennsylvania.

After a couple of hours, Merlin sat up in his chair, regaining his upright composure and squinted his eyes. "Arthur, stop the car!" He commanded, rather urgently, which, no doubt, frightened Arthur.

"What?" Arthur asked incredulously, "why, Merlin?"

Merlin gestured wildly at a group of stranded people and their black minivan, lying on the side of the road, two girls pointing their thumb in the direction of Pennsylvania. "They need help," Merlin pointed out, almost as if it was obvious to everyone, but Arthur.

Arthur groaned in anger, and pulled out on the left side of the road, both boys climbing out of the car almost instantly. Merlin began offering help, and he was greeted by a married couple that couldn't have been older than them.

"How bad is it?" Arthur asked, making his way over to the engine.

When he opened the hood of the car, a pummel of black smoke hit him, and went into his lungs, drowning out almost all of the oxygen their, drowning him without water. Arthur coughed, and the tall, thin woman backed away from the car. Arthur grimaced at the sight of the broken engine before him, and closed the hood of the car, so as to not get pummeled by anymore smoke. When he made his way back to the group, Merlin talking away happily to the newcomers, he sighed, and wiped his hands on his jeans, and standing next to Merlin.

"Well, there's no fixing the engine on that thing, so why don't you just come with us?" Arthur offers, nodding backwards at the large van behind them, there was more than enough room for all of them, "we're Pennsylvania bound, and there's plenty of room in our van."

Merlin smiles proudly up at his boyfriend, and nudges his arm lightly. The strangers waste no time, and climb into the van. One of them, a pretty girl, shorter than most of them, with goldenrod hair, looks a little dirty, almost as if she had fallen, and Arthur can't help but let his mind drift back to the idea that maybe they were attacked too, not forgetting how that monster had attacked Merlin.

But it is what it is, and everyone climbed into the new Nissan Oz, and continued on their trek to Pennsylvania.

No one spoke the entire way there.


	4. Sherlock

_Sherlock _

The curly-haired consulting detective slumped back down in his chair. Having solved yet another mystery, he was already bored out of his mind, and had to wait about thirty more minutes before his boyfriend, John – a doctor – came home. Not knowing what else to do, he pushed himself up off of his chair, and picked up the violin that was a few feet in front of him.

Just as he began to play a song, a waltz that he'd written for John's wedding – he'd divorced Mary not long after, realizing that she'd lied to him more than once – Ms. Hudson walked in, without knocking, as usual, snapping Sherlock out of his little concentration bubble.

"Oh, I'm sorry, dear, am I interrupting?" She asked, hand lingering on the doorknob.

"No," the light green-eyed man replied honestly, "not at all. Did you need something?" He asked, hoping that their tenant actually needed something, to take away his boredom.

"Oh no, dear," she said, making her way to their kitchen, no doubt wanting to make some tea, "John called, he said he'd be coming home early." She said, and just as Sherlock thought, she began to set some water in a tea-pot, boiling it to make tea.

The detective didn't answer, he just smiled to no one but himself, and set his violin back down on it's stand. It wasn't too long before someone was knocking on the door, and the detective quickly made his way over, opening the old, dusty-green door without haste.

"John," Sherlock greeted happily.

"Hello, Sherlock," the doctor replied, kissing his boyfriend quickly before hanging his coat up onto their coat rack.

Sherlock, having his natural deducing skills, noticed something about his boyfriend, and wasted no time trying to figure out exactly what was wrong.

"What is it, John?" Sherlock asks, crossing his arms across his chest, something he doesn't usually do.

John looks up at his boyfriend from a stack of papers he was looking through, then smiles, "can't keep anything from you, huh?" He asks, setting the papers down. Sherlock shakes his head, and eyes his boyfriend, searching for clues as to what he's not telling me.

He finds out almost immediately.

"You need to go somewhere," Sherlock says, not a question, a statement.

"Yes," John confirms, making his way into their room, and dragging a suitcase back into the room, "I heard there's a case over in the United States, in Pennsylvania," he says, as he comes back and forth between the bedroom and the suitcase, "you might want to start packing, I already purchased two tickets for us."

Sherlock nodded, ecstatic, ready to leave the cheery atmosphere of London to take on something new.

The U.S. for them was something undiscovered, unexplored territories, so, naturally, the detective and the doctor drank away at their tea, packed their bags, said goodbye to all of their friends, and took a taxi to the nearest airport.

As they made their way to their designated seats, John had to control his excitement.

"Do you have any details about this case?" Sherlock asks, letting John take the window seat.

"No," John admits, slumping in his chair, "but so far, no U.S. detective has been able to solve it, so I figured you and I could give it a go." John suggests with a sincere smile.

Sherlock can't help but smile down at his boyfriend. He nods, and turns his head back, so that he's facing the seat in front of him.

It isn't long before the airplane is taking off, and flying them all the way to North America, to the "land of the free," Sherlock scoffs at the idea, remembering that the U.S. is one of the badder countries to be in at the moment.

"Attention: We will be landing in about five minutes, thank you for choosing London airlines, and enjoy your stay at the United States." The pilot says.

John smiles, and nudges Sherlock slightly, drawing him out of his train of thoughts, "we landed faster than I expected –"

John is interrupted by turbulence, and the plane coming to a sudden, screeching halt.

Great, the detective thinks to himself, as the beginnings of a headache dance along his skull.

John's figure tenses beside Sherlock, and instinctively, his hand finds Sherlock, giving it a quick squeeze.

"Do you think that this is anything bad?" John asks his boyfriend, eyes wide, face contorted with worry.

Sherlock shakes his head, and stands, following suit along with all of the other passengers, following them out. Once outside, they both see that they have everything to worry about. The two men stood at the bottom of the stairs of the airplane, and took in the state of chaos before them.

"Bloody hell," John murmurs, his grip on Sherlock's hand tightening.

Sherlock's green eyes roamed all over the chaotic airplane hangar, and they lock on a woman, sitting on top of an overweight man tearing and eating the man's throat. Sherlock begins to back away slowly, stopping only when he sees a figure helping a woman into a shed, she's bleeding profusely, and the detective deduces immediately that she's not going to survive, and the man carrying her seems to know that as well.

But Sherlock thinks he recognizes the man, a well known British traveler, and he decides that it'd be best to follow him around.

"Follow me," the detective orders, tugging John towards the man, but keeping a safe distance.

"What are we going to do, Sherlock?" John asks, swallowing back bitter bile, that takes it's time travelling down his throat, as he sees a man biting at a woman's arms.

"We survive," Sherlock states, almost as if it's obvious to everyone but John.

Sherlock stops once he sees the traveler stumble out of the shed, and run into two younger boys, perhaps in their late-twenties, or early-thirties. They have a conversation, and soon, the traveller is following the boys, which, based on their actions, are brothers, the taller one being the younger one. Sherlock wastes no time, and follows the three men to their car, a 1967 Chevy Impala, in perfect state, and stops them.

"Help us!" John calls out, realizing what Sherlock is trying to do.

The three men stop, and turn to face the detective and his boyfriend. The shortest of the trio rolls his green eyes, and huffs in anger.

"Please," John pleads once they're within speaking range, the taller one's eyes soften, and he looks over at his brother, "please, we're medical professionals, we can help if you'd need any."

The eldest of the two brothers scoffs, "well, good thing we don't need any help, right?" He says, making his way to the driver's side of the Impala, and opening the door.

"Sam, get in the car," he commands, waiting for the younger one to get in.

"Dean," Sam breathes, pouring reason into his voice, "if mom and dad are hurt, they can help us." Sam says, looking back at the two men.

Sherlock nods, "we know all about this," he confirms, hoping that Dean gives way, letting them into the car.

Dean sighs in frustration, and rubs at his forehead, "get in." He says, and they waste no time. The five men get into the car, and wait, and wait, and wait.

"We have a hideout, we knew this would happen," Sam explains, managing a map, and feeding Dean directions, "we think it's the safest option, and we've already zombie-proofed it."

John squeezes Sherlock's hand, and Sherlock just looks out the window.

Something about the eldest one is throwing him off, but he doesn't know it yet. He'd just have to wait.


End file.
